Ursa
|Habitats=Emerald Forest Forever Fall |Attacks=Lunges, Claws, Fangs |Features=Black fur and bonelike spines along the body}} Ursa are large, dark, bear-like creatures of Grimm. They have appeared in two varieties: the smaller, more common Ursa, and the larger, more powerful Ursa Major.RWBY Panel NYCC 2013 Appearance They appear much like the new Beowolf, with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bonelike masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier. There are also larger Ursa in the world, known as Ursa Majors, and one was seen living in the Forever Fall forest. RWBY The Emerald Forest While Yang Xiao Long is looking for someone in the Emerald Forest, she hears something in the bushes and wonders if it is her sister, Ruby Rose. However, two Ursa appear out of the bushes and attack. Yang fights them off almost playfully until one cuts off a tiny strand of her hair. Yang goes berserk and punches one of the Ursa multiple times, launching it through a group of trees. She turns to confront the other one, but Blake Belladonna manages to kill it with a single strike from Gambol Shroud. Players and Pieces An Ursa rampages through the forest until it is in sight of Blake and Yang. The Ursa then collapses due to it being shot in the back, revealing that Nora Valkyrie had been riding it. The girl is left apparently saddened that it is "broken" and looks over the body to see if it was still alive. Forever Fall, Pt.2 An Ursa Major is seen attacking Team CRDL and Jaune Arc. It appears to focus on Cardin Winchester due to the red sap on his body. Despite the fact that Cardin bullied him, Jaune was willing to help his classmate by defending him. After a short battle, with Pyrrha using her Semblance to assist, Jaune defeated the Ursa Major by decapitating it. Abilities & Powers They are first shown in Episode 6 attacking Yang, though they don't manage to land a strike on her. It seems that they are slower, but possibly stronger than Beowolves, being able to shrug off several blasts from Ember Celica. They seem to prefer attacking in pairs, suggesting pack ties or familial ones when hunting prey. However, the Ursa Major that appeared in Episode 14 was far larger and stronger, effortlessly overpowering Cardin and managing to endure a direct slash to its unarmored belly from Jaune's sword. It was only defeated when Jaune decapitated it. Trivia *Their name comes from the Latin word for 'bear'. *The fact that Yang fights these bear-like creatures in the woods could be an allusion to the fact she is based on Goldilocks, who also encountered bears. * The name 'Ursa Major' is likely a reference to the constellations of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. * It's the only Grimm featured in the ending credits. Videos File:That's a Big Ursa! (RWBY DVD Easter Egg) References Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Emerald Forest Category:Forever Fall Category:Monsters